


how long can ice stay solid under the sun?

by drextraordinaryluna



Series: my 365 and 24/7 [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, House Party, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Science Projects, a tiktok reference because i'm salty it got banned and i miss alt tiktok, because it's two bro's chilling in a hot tub not six feet apart, but later on corporate director!jeno, fashion designer!jaemin, more precisely hot tub confessions, students!nomin, yes again i know it's unhealthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drextraordinaryluna/pseuds/drextraordinaryluna
Summary: “because if we even try doing that, we’ll- ”“end up dead, i know.”(or, a science project, but not really.)
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: my 365 and 24/7 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887577
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	how long can ice stay solid under the sun?

**Author's Note:**

> note: well hello there :] yes this is a nomin oneshot for jaemin’s birthday (happy birthday you snowball reincarnation) i was gonna write a markhyuck one for mark’s birthday and a xiaodery one for xiaojun’s birthday but online tuition said HAHA YOU THOUGHT so here we are :”) anygays hope you enjoy!!
> 
> disclaimer: this is a fictional work, i do not own or do i know these idols personally. they are “actors” for lack of a better word in this story, and any places, names, etc. that bear any similarities to something outside of this alternate universe is purely coincidental, and therefore everything mentioned in this fanfiction should not be taken seriously. thank you for reading this, enjoy the story.

* * *

**12th august 2020, another wednesday evening**

“have a good evening, sir.”

“thank you, mr. choi. i’ll need you to be back here at 6:45 tomorrow, so see you then.” the passenger dipped his head in gratitude, before getting out of the limousine.

the male strode into his mansion, kicking off his shoes and sliding into his slippers. after he handed his suit jacket with his briefcase to a butler to be washed and placed in his study respectively.

lee jeno. the youngest person on the board of directors in neo culture technology. being son of its former ceo, but after finding his father’s will when he was still attending university, and acquiring the company, jeno decided to let a more seasoned person lead the company and opted to take a position in the board of directors. 

infamous for his icy demeanour towards everyone, it was no wonder that everybody cowered under him, but that did not stop hordes of eager admirers going up to him expressing their feelings, only to get harshly turned away and leave with an entire report on every single characteristic of them that he did not take a liking towards. his preference for being alone only fueled his rejections.

“nana, i’m home!” the raven haired male called out, stepping into his slippers and entering the living room.

na jaemin, or his nickname nana. an extremely talented designer, famous for not only his intricately gorgeous outfits and how there would be a backstory behind each one of them, but also his outspokenness of any social stigma and why they had to be abolished or why their existence just made no sense at all.

jaemin was all sunshine and rainbows, and loved mingling with people. being around him made you smile and gave you a burst of energy, just ask his lucky fans who happened to meet him or anyone in his friend group what interacting with jaemin was like - their answer would be similar.

by now, i believe you should be curious as to how these two polar opposites somehow managed to end up with one another. 

i hope you are, because i would like to tell the story of their relationship and in order for me to do that, it requires me to take you way back in time. more precisely, to when jeno and jaemin were in middle school.

so sit back, grab your snacks, and allow me to bring you back to jaemin’s first day of middle school.

**late august, 2013**

an exhausted 13 year old jaemin stepped onto the bus, head down as he tried not to make eye contact with anyone. 

he had recently transferred to a new school, and even being as extroverted as he was, as a young teenager, he had difficulty using that ability of his in new, unfamiliar environments such as this one. he found a vacant seat near the back of the bus and sat down, praying he did not look too out of place with his unusually thin frame and a hood over his head in august.

shortly after jaemin sat down, a slender, equally tired looking male slid into the seat next to him. jaemin, feeling a presence beside him, turned his head to land his gaze on a boy that could not be more than a year older than him.

there was something about the male that drew jaemin to him. maybe it was that he still had not fully grown out of his baby face. maybe it was the way he was gently folded into his seat that made him seem graceful. but it was probably because of the fact that this random stranger emitted a warm glow that somehow comforted jaemin.

the unknown male noticed the small, frail person he had sat down next to observing him with their oh-so-beautiful eyes, and unable to hold back any longer, turned to them and extended one arm in greeting as he whispered gently, “i haven’t seen you around before, so i take it that you’re new. anyways, hi! i’m jeno, i’m 13 so i start seventh grade this year. how ‘bout you? ”

jaemin, whose hood fell off as he was taken aback that this impossibly gorgeous human was actually starting a conversation with him, barely managed to get out, “i-i’m jaemin, i’m also starting seventh this year, in seoul middle school. i just turned 13 yesterday, actually. ”

the younger’s flushing cheeks caused jeno’s eyes to curve into his signature eye smile, and he reached out a hand to ruffle jaemin’s hair. the blush on jaemin cheeks only deepened when jeno sank further into his seat, mumbling, “i’m in seoul middle too, i’ll take care of you, don’t worry. ”

the bus rumbled on as the pair in the backseats progressively grew more comfortable with each other, jaemin’s talkative side emerging as he enthusiastically recounted the events of the disaster that was his first time on a cable car. (it involves a few snacks, a open window, and wind, if you were wondering.)

half an hour later, the bus pulled up in front of seoul high, with about half the passengers alighting at this particular stop. jeno got up from his seat, yanking an extremely reluctant jaemin with him. they arrived at the school gates, jaemin immediately noticing a certain tan skinned male skipping towards them, pulling another lanky, unenthusiatic male behind him.

“jEno mY mAn i haven’t sEen you since jUne- oH?” said male chirped as the two newcame to a stop in front of jeno. 

jeno grumbled, “mark lee, if you don’t tell your boyfriend to calm down this instant, i _will_ throw donghyuck off the rooftop. anyways i want you to meet jaemin- jaemin? where’d you go?”

donghyuck, upon seeing a figure attempting to hide behind his friend, sidestepped around the older to spot his neighbour that he had wanted to talk to that very morning, but remembered he had to meet mark last minute and had to put off getting to know his neighbour.

as donghyuck was about to greet jaemin and most likely bombard him with questions, the school bell rang and they all had to leave for classes. as the four of them walked along the shiny new hallways, mark nudged his best friend (but soon-to-be boyfriend) and whispered, “i think we should keep jaemin around. he’s a good kid. ”

donghyuck, confused as to what the older meant, muttered, “what are you talking about, exactly? ”

a small smile made its way onto mark’s face,answering, “jaemin’s going to be an awesome person to be around. maybe not now, because he’s shy, but i can feel it. if not why would our dear jeno ‘i despise everyone and everything’ lee actually approach him? ”

donghyuck smirked as he responded, “like you with me on my first day of fifth grade?”

the canadian flushed slightly, looking away, but donghyuck knew he was right, and continued, elbowing mark as he teased, “i know you love me, hyung.”

the canadian rolled his eyes, but as soon as donghyuck entered his classroom, now conversing with jaemin and jeno (but not forgetting to send a wave in mark’s direction) he mumbled, “maybe i do, hyuckie.”

**january, 2014**

“i don’t understand why we have to do this, it’s sO bOring,” jaemin whined, collapsing onto jeno’s bed.

the older followed behind him, sighing, “come on, nana, you have to pass, don’t you?”

jaemin rolled over on the bed, groaning into one of jeno’s many pillows, “it’s not that i don’t want to pass, i just don’t like how out of all the topics we could’ve been assigned, we had to get some useless topic for the science fair.”

jeno plopped down on the bed beside the younger, blankly staring at the ceiling as he huffed, “you know i hate this too, jaem. and who knows, maybe it might come in useful someday? don’t be so down in the dumps, we can figure something out, alright?”

jaemin tumbled back on the mattress, draping himself over the older to give him puppy eyes as he pleaded, “can we take a break first, pleeeeeease?” 

jeno took one look at jaemin and caved in.

that day, jaemin realised how much jeno always gave in to him and always did whatever the younger wanted. if he was being honest, it made him flattered.

that same day, jeno realised why he always gave in to his best friend and did anything jaemin wanted.

it was not from just friendship, jeno was sure of that. would you fantasise about what kissing your best friend would be like?

perhaps it was…

love?

**mid june, 2016**

“and ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, i present to you, the class of 2016!” principal sooman waved an arm towards the graduating students. donghyuck, jeno, jaemin and their newest friend renjun all stood on the stage of the auditorium, at their very last day of middle school, (not) ready to make the transition into the most chaotic stage of their lives.

a trillion photos later, the freshly graduated students all stepped off the stage to meet with their family and friends. donghyuck dashed into a certain canadian’s arms to get smothered with kisses, renjun got enveloped in his family’s hugs, and jeno and jaemin decided to linger in the courtyard.

“i’m gonna miss this.” jaemin murmured, gazing at jeno with his shining, brown eyes that the latter fell for the moment he laid his eyes on him.

the older swallowed, attempting to calm his furiously burning ears, but quickly regained his composure as he muttered, “even that science fair thing that we spent two weeks on and had to pull two all nighters to complete it?”

the younger sent a playful glare in jeno’s direction as he pouted, “don’t remind me of that, i’m never going to like the science fair again. i’m still gonna miss this place though, especially because it’s the last year renjun, donghyuck and the both of us are gonna be together.”

“i know you want them to stay, jaem, but we can’t try to cancel renjun’s flight back to china nor can we try to rip up donghyuck’s application for his new high school.” the older tried to console jaemin, “because if we even try doing that, we’ll- ”

“end up dead, i know,” the latter finished, sighing as he linked his arm with jeno’s.

the pair remained silent for a while, taking in the sight of their middle school one final time, until jaemin mumbled, “but we’re still going to the same high school, so at least we have each other.”

jeno allowed the beginning of a smile to make its way onto his face, replying, “in case you were worried, i’m not going anywhere and leave you alone and helpless no matter what.”

sticking out his pinky, the younger requested, “you promise?”

“promise.”

**early july, 2018**

jaemin was willing to bet that taeyong’s mansion was going to collapse with the amount of people that were in it. maybe the idea of throwing a party to celebrate his and jeno’s graduation was not the best one after all.

inside, renjun and his new boyfriend were making out in the kitchen, sophomores and juniors were in the living room playing truth or dare, which had resulted in a chinese exchange student and his own boyfriend dashing around the house. 

“HUANG GUANHENG I WILL _NOT_ KISS YOU HERE, YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE PDA.” said chinese exchange student screamed, trying his hardest to avoid his boyfriend.

“IT’S THE RULES, DEJUN, IT’S THE RULES!” guanheng yelled back, running towards dejun with his arms outstretched.

outside, jeno sat in the hot tub, staring at the skyline, until he felt the water slosh against him, a figure getting in next to him.

“i knew you’d be up here because you’re never anywhere else when we come over.” jaemin teased, shuffling nearer to the older.

rolling his eyes in mock indignation, jeno retorted, “you think i’d rather be down there watching mark and donghyuck grind on each other?”

the younger hummed in acknowledgement, shifting slightly to rest his head on the older’s shoulder.

the duo stayed like that for a while, wordlessly admiring the view until the silence was broken by someone’s dolphin screech.

“PARK JISUNG YOU GIVE MY PHONE BACK NOW.”

“I JUST NEED TO SCREENSHOT YOUR MESSAGES WITH JUN ABOUT HOW MUCH YOU LIKE ME THEN SEND IT TO MY PHONE, AFTER THAT YOU CAN HAVE IT BACK.”

“NO YOU LITTLE-”

chenle and jisung raced past the pair in the hot tub, causing jaemin to snicker, “and chenle told us he was straight.”

jeno laughed softly, adding, “i think he missed out the part about being as straight as a circle.”

the younger swallowed before he blurted out, “speaking of being as straight as a circle, i...have to tell you something.”

the older raised an eyebrow, his heart rate quickening as he motioned for jaemin to continue.

“remember what you promised me at the end of middle school? that you wouldn’t go anywhere no matter what?”

jeno nodded.

“then what would you do if i told you...i’m gay?”

the older sucked in a breath, his chest rapidly heating up as he responded quietly, “i’d keep the promise i made and support you, of course.”

jaemin nodded, taking another breath and squeezing his eyes shut. a brief moment of silence passed before the younger opened his mouth again.

“and wh-what would you do if i told you that i liked you...and not just as a friend?”

the lack of words coming from jeno was making jaemin’s anxiety go through the roof, and he mumbled, “you can just reject me, you know?”

jeno turned to face the younger, his dark eyes carrying no sign of malice as he gently cupped jaemin’s cheeks, giving the latter no option of looking away as he whispered, “you really are a dumbass, aren’t you?”

jaemin froze, choking slightly as he stuttered, “w-w-wait do you mean-”

the older puffed out a light chuckle, answering, “yes, nana. i like you back. like a lot. for about four years, i think?”

jeno’s confession might have taken the younger slightly aback, but the latter regained his confidence and swung a leg across the older’s lap, straddling him with his arms thrown over .

resting his forehead on jeno’s, jaemin whispered, “then what would you do if i kissed you?”

eyes half closed and hands now running through the younger’s damp hair, jeno murmured back teasingly, “i don’t know, kiss back?”

jaemin barely had time to scoff in mock offence when the older tilted his chin for his lips to meet the younger’s, sending tingles through the both of them.

meanwhile, standing by the door to the roof were mark and donghyuck, the latter reluctantly giving his boyfriend 50 dollars who had won the bet of when jeno or jaemin would confess.

**mid february, 2019**

jeno sprinted into his shared apartment with his boyfriend, bursting into their bedroom where jaemin sat on the bed.

“jaem, it happened.” the older panted as he collapsed on the mattress facing the ceiling, trying to catch his breath.

the younger flinched from the sudden intrusion, but inquired, “what happened, may i ask?”

jeno, chest still heaving, quickly shoved a slightly crumpled document into jaemin’s hands as he explained, “my dad, they found his will, and i technically own the family company now, but i’m not going to become the ceo-”

“you have to slow down a bit, i only heard the part about you inheriting the company.” the younger interrupted, setting his macbook down to wriggle between his boyfriend and the sofa and bury his face in the nape of the older’s neck. 

jeno chuckled, his hand automatically reaching up to play with jaemin’s fluffy mop of hair as he began, “so i own the company now, but i don’t want to become the ceo of it, because i’m not experienced enough and it’s also a busy job, which means i spend less time with you,” he paused to press a chaste kiss to the younger’s temple, “and we both know that i’d pick you over anything else.”

playing with the string of the older’s hoodie, jaemin mumbled, “you have your good news, i have mine.”

the older, now absentmindedly drawing shapes on the younger’s back, hummed to signal the latter to go on.

“remember that fashion competition that i entered a while back? i forgot about it, but like an hour ago, i got an email from the organiser, and guess what? my design won first place, which means i get prize money and a few of my outfits are going to come to life!” jaemin giggled, grin stretching from ear to ear.

an over excited jeno squealed, “i’m sO PROUD OF YOU NANA I CAN’T EVEN PUT IT INTO WORDS-” he quickly composed himself, “i mean, congratulations on your achievement.”

the younger rolled his eyes, pouting, “you’re never excited enough.”

jeno playfully whacked his lover, but smirked right after as he brought his lips to jaemin’s ear to whisper, “is that why you asked for a second round last night? or was it because- ”

the younger cut the older off and flushed a bright red, screeching, “JENO LEE I SWEAR-”

jeno burst into cackles, dodging his boyfriend’s kicks while he responded, “i know you too well, baby.”

**back to present time, approximately 10:49 pm**

jaemin skipped out of his study the moment he heard his boyfriend’s voice, a pencil behind his ear and with about three cups of coffee in his system that were wearing off, but nonetheless tackled jeno onto the sofa. 

the older let out an “oof” from the sudden impact, but allowed the younger to squish his cheeks and coo, “imagine if i took pictures of your face right now then post them online. the media would have a field day, can you imagine the headlines? mr colder than ice shows his-”

jeno cut jaemin off with a peck on the latter’s lips, but growled, “if it wasn’t your birthday in an hour, i wouldn’t even have come home early and this is how you say hello? or would you rather me not take the rest of the week off and not spend time with you after working overtime for the past two weeks? and put those efforts to waste?”

the younger’s pouted as he whined, “i’m sorry, jen, forgive me? i’ll make it up to you another time, don’t be mad at me..”

jaemin just had to do puppy eyes and the older huffed, “i can never stay mad at you for more than 2 minutes, what type of aegyo witchcraft is this?”

the younger, now vigorously messing jeno’s hair up, giggled quietly, “my magical powers aside, we both know you love me, so can we forget about them and watch netflix now?”

the older rolled his eyes, but grabbed the remote to put on a kdrama. (i was so, so, so close to writing the way to hate you, more explanation in my notes)

a little over an hour later, jaemin already drifting into dreamland, jeno picked up his phone to find that it was midnight, which meant…

“happy birthday, baby. love you.” the older whispered, gently brushing his lips against his boyfriend’s.

“i love you too, jen.” a sleepy jaemin mumbled back, comfortably nestled in jeno’s warm embrace.

as the older watched his lover slumber away in his arms, he thought, _and to think jaemin called science useless - funny how it actually came true because look where we are now. the results we got last time, like 20 minutes for 100 grams of ice or something? i don’t think it’s accurate, if not why did it take 2 minutes for me to decide i wanted to become jaem’s friend and a year to realise i love him?_

**Author's Note:**

> so about the part about me wanting to add a bit about the way to hate you - as a baby nctzen, i loved it because, well, actor jaemin. i still love it, actor jaemin needs a comeback, but i realised how, uh "cliche" it was, but if anybody feels otherwise, i respect your opinion!
> 
> (also this work is the most confusing one i've written yet, if you have questions do ask them)
> 
> anygays ty for readinggggg :D
> 
> jan 2021 edit: i am embarrassed.


End file.
